


生无所息

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	生无所息

[上] 

十四岁以后，我去过很多很多地方，我爬过很多山，经过很多条河流，和人说起有趣的旅程时，却总会说年幼的时候，跟着父母爬过的那座甚至没有名字的山，说老家抓过鱼的小溪。  
人总是怀念自己没得到或者已经失去的东西，所以我这样怀念着过去。  
但我也不是老在怀念过去。  
比如十四岁以后，爬山的时候我脑子里只想着怎么样在镜头前才好看，想着离山顶还有多久，根本没空去怀念小时候。  
想这些破事都是在睡不着的晚上，一个人躺在床上，看着天花板上朦胧的月光，脑子里转动着“我好渴望平凡啊”的矫情的念头。  
但是我自己也明白我并不是真的想要平凡，我对过去抱着留恋的情绪，而这并不是因为过去的我没有人喜欢。  
对于被人喜欢这件事，我想我是喜欢的。  
但喜欢是蜜糖也是十字架。  
很多年以前我爬山，有劲头的时候就甩开膀子冲，累的时候就席地而坐，毫无形象，可是开心。  
现在不行。  
现在要注意在镜头前的形象。  
我怀念过去，也许是因为这个，过去的我可以很轻松地只做我自己，因为没有人喜欢，所以也不用担心被讨厌。  
有很多人喜欢我，我真的很开心，但是她们看到的，并不是全部的我。  
所以她们越喜欢我就越不安，而这不安使得我越来越难以展现真实的自己……恶性循环。  
我甚至都很难向我的队友展现自己，我和他们打打闹闹，该开的玩笑一个不落，但每有争执总是率先让步，他们有什么事我帮忙，自己有事一个人扛。  
采访的时候他们说，“队长是队里最会照顾人的人啦。”  
可是王俊凯在乡下抓鱼的时候从不让人啊。  
然而现在温柔照顾人都快变成我的习惯乃至性格了。  
带着那个全知全能优秀无缺点王俊凯的面具太久了，我甚至要怀疑我是不是已经变成了他。  
当然我不觉得如果我稍有懈怠就会掉粉……可是如果被喜欢的话，是不是就该向她们展示最好的一面？  
至少我是这么想的。  
所以即使怀抱着不安，我也认为自己做的无可挑剔，不管是对喜欢我的人还是对我的队友。  
起初是这样的。

然而我发现从某一天开始，千玺变得很爱对我挑刺。  
我干什么他都不满，干什么他都冷嘲热讽。  
也不是不生气，但下意识地就退步，跑过去朝着他笑问他怎么了，他却一把拍掉我的手，面无表情地看着我。  
我茫然了一会儿，还是朝着他笑。  
我以为他只是一时地不高兴，然而后来这变成了常态，公司里的人会说，“小凯你真是惯着千玺啊。  
我朝他们笑笑，说我是队长么。  
可是如果现在撸掉我的队长换千玺上，我大概也还是会惯着他。  
就像温柔体贴人一样，惯着他也变成了我的习惯。

只是这习惯没能保持多久，过了几个月，千玺伸出来的刺忽然消失得一点不剩，甚至他开始对我示好。  
他用蹩脚的言辞夸奖我，总是跟着我，总是用不同的方式对我好。  
我准备好一直惯着他的时候他却忽然开始惯着我了。  
他给我打热水，提醒我换衣服，看着重庆的天气预报提醒我带伞，给我买我只提过一次的东西。  
我高兴的同时又觉得挺惶恐，大部分时候不知所措，只有对他笑。  
有那么一天，我和他一起上课，休息的时候，他跑去给我打热水，递过来之后便朝着我笑，我只好回他一个笑容，准备喝水的时候就听到他说，“你虎牙很好看啊。”  
我不知所措地看着他，他朝我招招手，然后将嘴凑到我耳边，轻轻说，“你喜欢我。”  
我想说一派胡言。  
但看着他却说不出话。  
他朝我哈哈大笑，我便趁着这笑声偷偷说，“我不喜欢你啊。”

从那天之后，千玺变本加厉地粘我。  
大部分的时间，我总和他呆在一起，在一起倒是很和谐，我对他好他对我好，表面其乐融融。  
我不能说讨厌这种相处，但是和他在一起，就要注意很多东西，注意我是个温柔的和善的体贴的人，很累。  
我想说，你离我远点吧。  
但是这不是温柔善良的人该说的话啊。  
我也想说，我不是这样的啊，拜托你看看真的我吧。  
但是看着他又说不出口。  
我只有朝着他微笑微笑微笑，好像我除此之外再没有其他的表情。

这样的日子持续了一年，然后某一天，我们去一个小山区拍戏，半夜里千玺拉着我去阳台上看星星。  
我披了外套跟着他上顶楼。  
我扶着他爬上水箱，然后他把我拉上去，我们就坐在高处，抬头看着似乎近了一点点的深蓝的夜空与闪烁的繁星。  
他靠在我肩膀上，指着不同的方向告诉我那些是什么星星。  
我不想听啊我一点兴趣都没有啊……我在心里这么想，可是嘴上说，你真厉害呀千玺。  
他抬起头，朝我笑笑，问我，“你冷不冷？”  
我说有一点，他便握住我的手，说这样会不会好些？  
为什么他的手这么温暖呢？我盯着那双手发了会呆，抬起头朝他笑，“是啊，谢谢你。”  
我看着他，四周一片漆黑，唯有他的眼神闪闪发亮。  
我说，“千玺，你喜欢我什么呀？”  
他愣了一下，反驳道，“我才不喜欢你。”  
我握住他的手，换了种问法，“你觉得我哪里好？”  
他终于缓和下来，慢慢说，“你……你特别温和，对人很好，很体贴，很……”  
你说的人是很好……可是那不是王俊凯啊，千玺。  
你并不真的喜欢我，所以我也不能够喜欢你。  
我最后握了握他的手，跳下水箱，说，“我先下去啦，晚安，千玺。”  
走了几步，听到他在后面说，“王俊凯。”  
我回头看着他，他的眼神依然很亮。  
他说，“你喜欢我。”  
我朝他笑笑，“我不喜欢你啊。”  
这一次终于能大声地说出来了。

[下]

十七岁的时候，我考上大学，作为新生代表发言。  
台下大部分人热切地鼓励地看着我，我回他们以微笑，我说，很高兴站在这里，我说，感谢国家感谢党，感谢父母感谢老师……满口的空话套话，但是空话套话大家喜欢，效果也好，场面和谐美好，每个人都笑的露出不止八颗牙。  
一切都很美好，对不对？  
易烊千玺太幸福了，对不对？  
其他人都会说对，我也该说对，但事实是我觉得这一切都他妈的该死。  
站在这里一点也不高兴，我能成为新生代表也不干富强民主文明和谐什么事。  
但我不能这么说，在什么地方说什么话，这个我再清楚不过了。而且，学校问我要不要当新生代表的时候，我也是在意识完全清醒下点的头。  
所以虽然我满脑子都是少年偶像见鬼去吧的想法，也只能继续微笑说场面话。  
在世界上的所有人中，惟独我没有资格抱怨，因为我是既得利益者，一个人不能一边拿好处一边说我好痛苦，这未免太不要脸。  
但是我可以在心里想想，不说出来就不是错。

我十七岁，年轻，英俊，是个少年偶像，喜欢我的姑娘从八岁一直到二十八岁，家庭和睦，有个可爱的上小学的弟弟，有两个青梅竹马一起长大的好兄弟。  
Perfect！  
亲情有父母弟弟，友情有小凯源源，爱情想要也很轻松。易烊千玺什么都不缺。  
但是你知道吗？我很忙，忙到很久才回一次家，我心里想到队友的时候都是叫的全名，我事实上被公司禁止谈恋爱。  
你应该知道的，但是你什么也不知道。  
因为你根本不认识我。  
我很久没认识过新的人了——当然这里不能算上我的新助理，不能算上公司的新人，不能算上娱乐圈的其他人，不能算……  
那么我换个说法，我很久没认识过新朋友了。  
事实上老朋友也渐渐离我而去了，现在的易烊千玺没有朋友。  
你一定要说王俊凯和王源，但是他们比较特殊，不适合放在朋友这一类。  
我和他们很熟，朝夕相处过，并肩作战过，熟的不能再熟，看起来很棒，对不对？  
但是我想起他们的时候，心里浮现的名字是王俊凯，王源，不是小凯也不是二源。  
世界上这么多人，换上其他的谁上他们的位置，和我的关系也一样，所以这样的关系不能说朋友。  
只是巧合的熟人，队友，玩伴。  
虽然在一起这么久，朝夕相处的日子超过世界上的其它任何一个人，彼此在对方心底也都有个不可磨灭的位置，一起聊天的时候能笑到令人怀疑我们脑子有些贵恙。  
我得说我挺喜欢和他们聊天——其中可能更喜欢王源一点。  
但是我又是这么一个矛盾的人，当面笑的很欢，不见面的时候会想念，可又在背后想——  
如果换了别人是他们，会不会也是一样，甚至更好？

有段时间我沉迷于这个想法不能自拔，所以对另外的两个人总是蓄意挑刺。  
王源对我的挑刺敏感些，但是他看不出来我的恶意，只以为挑刺是斗嘴的升级，和我对骂不亦乐乎。  
所以后来我就不再找他。  
我找王俊凯，他喝水我就说他姿势不好看，他吃东西我就说他胖，他站着我说他不会坐真蠢，他坐着我又说他懒。  
有那么几次我清清楚楚看到他皱眉，但很快这表情又变成一个宽容的笑，然后他走过来摸我的头，说千玺你闹什么呢。  
我冷笑着打掉他的手，他茫然地在原地站一会儿，还是朝我笑。  
我看着他的笑觉得特别刺眼。  
王俊凯这样让着我，倒显得我是个无理取闹的孩子。  
次数多了，其他人都对我的挑刺和他的宽容习以为常，有时看到还会说，小凯你真是惯着千玺啊。  
他就笑笑说，我是队长么。  
如果我是队长会这样惯着他么？  
我猜不会。  
那他为什么让着我？  
总不会是因为他是个温柔善良的好人，他要是真的温柔善良就不会先皱眉再笑了。  
他对我的恶意不满，但还是让着我……  
莫非他喜欢我？  
十八岁，我被自己的发现笑的死去活来。

十八岁，我不再对着王俊凯挑刺。  
他大概喜欢我，虽然我并不喜欢他。  
但是我觉得这一切十分有趣，所以没办法再对他抱有恶意。  
我夸奖他，说的话浮夸到没人相信，作用有且只有一个，表达我对他的喜爱之情。  
我黏着他，他走到哪我跟到哪，他喝水我喝水，他吃饭我吃饭，他打白菜我打白菜，他上厕所我也伸手请假。  
我向他示好，他想吃小龙虾我二话不说戴上口罩出去买，他低血糖我随身带着巧克力，他看什么动漫我给他买各种周边。  
王俊凯起初很惊讶，我做什么他都是一副梦游中的表情，后来他的表情就丰富了些，有时他会尴尬地笑，有时他会开心地笑，有时他会感动地笑，有时他会不好意思地笑。  
他总是笑。  
虎牙露出来很好看。  
和他一起上舞蹈课，休息的时候我打了杯热水给他，他接过去，朝我不好意思地笑笑，说谢谢。  
我盯着他看了一会儿，说，“你虎牙很好看呀。”  
王俊凯瞪大了眼睛看着我，连水都忘了喝，脸上浮起一丝绯红来。  
我看着他挺开心，招手叫他凑近过来，然后凑到他耳边说，“你喜欢我。”  
他后退了几十厘米，脸更红，惊讶地看着我，我便朝他哈哈地笑。

十八岁，我和王俊凯几乎天天在一起。  
但是我不觉得我喜欢他。  
我只是喜欢和他呆在一起而已。  
这个时候，我很少再想如果王俊凯是别人会怎样，有时候想到这个问题，也总觉得……别人大概没有王俊凯这么好吧。  
但是我不觉得我喜欢他。  
你看，我还是叫他王俊凯，和很久之前一样。

十九岁，新的一年，公司里的人已经差不多习惯我和王俊凯成天呆在一起的模式了。  
他们说，你们感情真好呀。  
我笑嘻嘻地说，是呀，我们基友情深。  
王俊凯在一边不承认也不反对。  
那些看热闹的人便也哈哈大笑着走掉。  
你看这世界多奇怪，你谈个恋爱要是遮遮掩掩他们就会紧张得要死，可是我明摆了告诉他们，他们却不信。

十九岁，我觉得我和王俊凯在谈恋爱。  
我有时候会拉着他亲密地自拍，有时候旁边没有其他人，我会偷偷地靠在他肩膀上。  
我搜我们的CP分析给他看，告诉他“你总是在看着我哦。”。  
其实我期望他不好意思一下，但是他朝我笑笑，说“是呀。”  
我低下头，觉得心跳的声音大的有些过份。

王俊凯很喜欢朝我笑，他笑起来和世界上其他人都不一样。  
他比别人都好看。

十九岁，我们去山区拍戏，我在某一天的晚上去敲他的房门。  
我说，你要不要和我一起去看星星啊？  
他朝我笑笑，拿了件外套说好啊。  
我和他一起爬上水箱看星星，我靠在他肩膀上给他讲我知道的各种星星的知识，他时不时点点头，肩膀轻微地抖动，同时带着笑意说千玺你懂得真多。  
我朝他笑笑，问他，你冷不冷。  
他说有一点，我便握住他的手去温暖他。  
他看起来好像愣了一下，说了句谢谢然后问我，“你喜欢我什么呀？”  
我下意识便反驳道，“我才不喜欢你。”  
他便笑了笑，握着我的手低头道，“你觉得我哪里好？”  
我有些惶恐，但还是回答，“你……你特别温和，对人很好，很体贴，很……”  
他短促地笑了笑，没听我说完，最后用力握了握我的手，便松开它跳下了水箱，道，“我先下去啦，晚安，千玺。”  
我叫他的名字，看着他回头，我说，“你喜欢我，”  
他还是朝我笑，说，“我不喜欢你啊。”

我看着他的背影，想着他刚才的笑容。  
王俊凯真的总是在朝我笑啊，笑的比其他人都好看。  
我抬头去看天上的星星，它们看起来离我很近，可伸出手去，什么也碰不到。  
我说，“我喜欢你啊。”

—FIN—


End file.
